Water leakage at door thresholds is a problem particularly on in-swinging doors. Improvements in weatherstripping have occurred, but the problem still remains An objective of a self draining threshold is to permit the water that gets past the weatherstripping to be diverted back outside without allowing air leakage to the interior.